dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. To reserve models, create a Heading 3 and list the models you're using below that. Remember to please listen to the rules on reserving models as well as watching out for banned faceclaims that are not to be used on DARP. Thanks! Sign Ups Soc *Lucky Blue Smith *Alex Pettyfer *Uriah Shelton *Camila Queiroz (Note: 90% sure these models are not in use, but if there is a mistake, please let me know and I'll take care of it right away! Thank you!) Margaery Characters: *Anastasia Delacroix (Nicola Peltz) share b/c baaabe Reserved Models: *Cindy Kimberly 27/8/2017 *Ana de Armas 29/8/2017 *Maxence Danut-Fauvel 29/8/2017 *Eiza Gonzalez (+ the accent mark lol) 31/8/2017 Victoria *Swantje Paulina - Deirdre Lémieux *Taylor Momsen - Serpentine Bishop *Maggie Lindemann - Elaine Matthews *Pyper America Smith - Narkissa Vulpe *Lilly Macapinlac (Maymac) - Maddalena Villanueva *Sahar Luna - Selena Argyropoulos *Dove Cameron - reserved on aug 19th *Sophie Turner - reserved on sept 13th *Irina Veselkina - reserved on sept 14th Lopezsylvia45 Active *Andy Biersack - Jason Pierce *Ji Hansol - Mackenzie Rasmussen *Lee Sung-yeol (Sungyeol; Infinite) - Odin Chang *Kim Himchan (Sharing with Dak) - Kael Sterling *Kenton Duty - Justin Chase *Kunpimook Bhuwakul (BamBam; GOT7) - Olan Lui *Yamazaki Kento - Haru Korusawa *Min Yoongi (Suga; BTS) - Levi Kwang *Yoo Youngjae (Sharing with Dak) - Chase William Solace *Park Ji Sung (Jisung; Nct Dream) - Yoo No *Kang Daniel - Liam Owen Montclair *Wen Jun Hui - Ace Ong *Yoon Jeong han - Chrysanthos Michelakakis *Huang Zi Tao - Jaime Xiu *Kim Yura - Aquarius Aello Calder Inactive/Away *Anastasia Logvinova - Chloe Sakellarios *Kim So-Eun - Delia Park (Away) *Jeon Jungkook (Sharing with Omnia) - Oliver Coastillon *Bang Yongguk - Klaus Backus (away) *Choi Jun-hong (Zelo; B.A.P, Sharing with Oli) - Tyler 'Yong-Joon' Kyo (away) Reserved *Solar (Mamamoo) - reserved on 13:41, July 16, 2017 (UTC) *Shakira - reserved on 12:30, August 2, 2017 (UTC) *Kim Jaehwan - reserved on 18:49, August 19, 2017 (UTC) *Do Kyungsoo (D.O. EXO) - Reserved on 20:54, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman/Annable (She's married... and you can find her under both names on google) - Charity Prince *Adam Kantor - Thomas Bagman *Margo Harshman - Faith Bagman *Beverly Mitchell - Renée Delacroix *Laura Mennell - Hope Black *Maia Mitchell - Regan Black *Adam Scott - Aydan Dane *Dylan Matzke - Alden Attaway **Ian Somerhalder - Reserved 14:24, May 13, 2017 (UTC) *Emily VanCamp - Mal Richards *Vanessa Marano - Eilis O'Reilly *Mackenzie Lintz - Clara Davidson *Dacre Montgomery - Eric Selwyn *Travis Van Winkle - Emmett Selwyn (Expansion) *Chandler Canterbury - Jackson Greer *Hugh Jackman - Francois Mercier *RESERVED: Pierce Gagnon - Jonathan Prince (02:58, August 3, 2017 (UTC)) *RESERVED: Ivana Baquero - 00:32, September 20, 2017 (UTC) DYSUTOPIA please note i'm pretty averse to sharing unless i'm sharing with you, in which case feel free to ask hehe. character count: 12, exotic count: 4 # Maisie Saxon - Dakota Fanning # Estelle Baudelaire - Tamzin Merchant # Brielle Calder - Lee Ji-Eun # Apollinariya Romanova - Zella Day # Brynja Skovgaard - Josefine Frida Pettersen # Audi Evans - Jenna Coleman # Valentina Sakellarios-Willow - Alison Brie # Irene Clarke - Jodie Whittaker # Francesca Eldridge - Michelle Gomez # Ainslie Morgan - Grace Phipps # Clementine Rivers-Stirling - Lili Reinhart (shared w/ Jaye) # Autumn Burke - Birdy # Alexandrine Himmelreich - Emmelie de Forest # Marina Diamandis (reserved 13:39, August 19, 2017 (UTC)) Alyssa5582 *Aubree Dane-Jessica De Gouw *Emilee Stanton-Caity Lotz *Julius Tyrrell-Colton Haynes *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Keira Schmidt-Holland Roden *Lillian Ayers- Lauren Jauregui *Vincent McCabe-Brendon Urie *Dexter Burke-Jack Gilinsky *Peter Adair- Cameron Dallas *Freya Solberg- Lana Del Rey *Théodore Baudelaire- Julian Morris *Beau Smith-Chris Pine *Neels Visser-RESERVED 8/22/17 Inactive *Juliana Stanton-Emily Bett-Rickards Brocky Active Characters *Aito Adachi, Sota Fukushi *Anita Horcrux, Adore Delano *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho; Exo) *Benji Jeon, Nam Da-Reum *Caiden Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Exo) *Cian Chevalier, Mark Lee (NCT) *Eden Jang, Moon Bin (Astro) *Griffin Blanchard, KJ Apa *Kai Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen; Exo) *Kohl Dae, Kim Dong-Hyuck (Haechan; NCT) *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) *Masen Han, Choi Young-Jae (Got7) *Micah Baek, Kim Min-Gyu (Seventeen) *Oliver Han, Im Jae-Bum (JB; Got7) *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won (Super Junior) Inactive/RP on Request Characters *Adelaide Seol, Bae Joo-Hyun (Irene; Red Velvet) *Bryce Jang, Jung Yun-Ho (TVXQ!) *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun (Exo) *Everett Kye, Kim Soo-Hyun *Nobu Hayashi, Nakamoto Yuta (NCT) Reserved Models *Lai Kuan Lin (06/26/2017) *Lee Dae-Hwi (06/26/2017) *Yeo Chang-Gu (07/17/2017) Jaye Active Characters #Sebastian Stan - Dunstan le Fey #Blake Lively - Evangeline Selwyn #Gal Gadot - Malia Sakellarios-Willow #Adelaide Kane - Victoria Torres #Froy Gutierrez - Ethan Burke #Camila Mendes - Adelaide Baudelaire #Bridget Satterlee - Tessa Bellerose #Sophie Simnett - Charlotte Lovell-Montcroix Minor Characters *Dylan o'Brien - Wesley Griffin *Behati Prinsloo - Blake Schmidt *Scott Eastwood - Gregory Blake *Navia Robinson - Raelynn Phillips Children *Alisa Bragina - Andrea DeWitt-Schmidt *Lilly Kruk - Teagan Blake *Lilly Aspell - Bethan Lleo-Schmidt Reserved Models *Selena Gomez - Reserved for Tori 7/12 *Amber Heard - Reserved for Tessa 6/28 *Charlotte McKee - Reserved for Charlotte 9/13 *Barbara Palvin - Reserved for Teagan 9/4 Jayjay *Tea Leoni, Nora Déonté *Paige Turco, Sarah Grey *Cory Gruter-Andrew, Smol Cinnamon Roll **Sven de Vries, Older Ez *Adina Porter, Zuri Afolayan *Ali Medina, Max Grey *Ricky Whittle, Birgetto Raske *Lana Parrilla, Aleja Zamorano *Michelle Rodriguez, Lex Ochoa *Zelda Williams, Casper Gideon Oli Active Characters *Astair Lovell-Montcroix, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau *Autumn Maeng, Kim Ye-Rim *Donovan Oswald, Godfrey Gao *Harrison Jeom, Jeon Won-Woo *Jared Seon, Lee Tae-Yong *Lady Ava Cadavre, Bianca Del Rio *Leda Song, Kang Seul-Gi *Michaela Finnley, Im Jin-Ah (Nana of After School/Orange Caramel) *Milo Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen of Exo; Shared with Brocky) *Mirabelle Baudelaire, Meryl Streep *Ricardo Torres, Manu Rios *Sammy Kang, Byun Baek-Hyun *Skylar la Rue, Zendaya Coleman *Teagan Jeon, Kim Tae-Yeon *Zane Burke, Ricardo Hoyos Inactive Characters *Fabian Lleo-Schmidt, Nolan Gerard Funk *Jordan Park, Lee Dong-Hae *Kai Beckham, Taylor Lautner *Piper Jung, Jessica Jung *Pluto Watson, Josh Hutcherson Reserved Models Carnarvan Active #Sabrina Carpenter - Désirée St. Martin #Dave Franco - Mason Brown #Thomas Hayes - Njord Vanhanen #Jacob Artist - Christopher Knight #Felix Bujo - John Roger #Alex Meraz - Owen Connor #Scotty McCreery - Dakota Willard #Adam Levine - Kedric Shane #Jake Gyllenhaal - Harold Colombo #Chris Evans - Duncan Davidson #Luke Bryan - Nathan Jones Expansion #Adam Gallagher - Arthur Adair #James Norton - Vladimir Romanov Reserved #Joseph Gordon-Levitt - 8/24/17 #Erick Brian Colón - 8/28/17 Fandom *Olivia Holt - Ava Hallow *Samantha Boscarino - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Tyler Hoechlin - Ryder Allan *Evan Rachel Wood- Nya Brightly *Ella Purnell- Bailey Attwood *Caitlin Stasey- Matilda Lich *Zoey Deutch- Mauve Jenson *Holly Earl- Alexandrite Romano *Victoria Moroles- Diana Grace Sophie Acie Please do note that my willingness to share models fluctuates user by user, circumstance by circumstance, and day by day. That means I can be heavily biased so please bear with me. # Brianna Montgomery (♦) — Bae Su-Ji [ Suzy; missA ] # Diana Payne — Marina Laswick # Vasilius Jo — Hong Ji-Soo [ Joshua; SEVENTEEN ] # David Eastwood — Daniel Hyunoo Lachapelle ## Adachi Yuto [ Yuto; Pentagon ] (reserved on 12:24, July 19, 2017 (UTC)) # Annika Krämer — Emily Rudd # Blake Wu — Xu Ming-Hao [ The8; SEVENTEEN ] # Lavinia Romano — Kwon Bo-Ah [ BoA ] # Alice Cha — Jo Eun-Hyung ## Kim Jung-Eun [ Kim Lip; LOOΠΔ ] (reserved on 02:57, July 4, 2017 (UTC)) # Raina Fernandez — Evelina Voznesenskaya # Tatsuki Amanogawa — Terada Takuya [ CROSS GENE ] # Yumi Coastillon-Agreste — Park Shin-Hye # Gino Seo — Lee Min-Ho Reserved *Hanli Hoefer — Natalia Torres (reserved on 21:35, August 27, 2017 (UTC)) *Park Jae-Seok [ Jaeseok; Golden Child ] (reserved on 09:30, August 28, 2017 (UTC)) :Note: Characters with ♦ indicates that they're exotic. NotAlwaysPerfect Bond_em7 *Active **Mary Mouser - Eleanore Dane **Summer Glau - Melinda Bagman **Rachel McAdams - Noëlle Ambre Delacroix **Brie Larson - Emilie Davidson **Dylan Matzke - Arthur Attaway (Share with CK for Twins) **Jillian Henry - Rose Black **Raffey Cassidy - Anna Marie Laveau *Inactive **Diane Kruger - Rebekka Romy Kaiser **Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black **Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black **Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince **Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov *Reserved **Lucy Merriam - Aria Prince MerisaMist model sharing legend: ♡ very willing to share ♡ ♡ very negotiable ♡ ♡ averse to sharing, but negotiable ♡ ♡ non-negotiable like 90% of the time ♡ ♪ if you're color-blind, feel free to owl me and be sassy about it! ♫ Active *Morgan Lily - Rayne Davidson *Baily Sondag - Christopher Richards *Dylan Schmid - Gustavo Torres **Ryan Guzman - 04:40, July 28, 2017 (UTC) *Kris Wu (EXO) - Hugo Moreau *Vanessa Hudgens - Meri Smith *Kim Taehyung - Gyu Matthews *Carrie Underwood - Laverne Baudelaire *Arthur Darvill - Euan Bonneville *Elle Fanning (shared with Frost) - Neviah Shaffer **Taylor Swift (shared with soa) - 04:16, August 17, 2017 (UTC) *China Anne McClain - Jaiden Verba-Finke Expansion Semi-Active *Anna Popplewell - Melody Padmore *Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Cormac O'Reilly *CJ Adams - Remus Gray *Adrijan Tesla - Cooper J Friedman (temporary) *Rachel Platten - Amelia Richards Reserved *Andrew Garfield - 22:51, August 23, 2017 (UTC) *AnnaSophia Robb - 01:54, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Hecate Grimm Manolo Active #Cody Christian/Wulfric Graham Stone #Noah Centineo/Mateo Gallo #Huang Renjun from NCT Dream/Dylan Myo #Spencer Neville/Harley Davidson #Simon Park/Rin Sasaki #Jung Yoon Oh or Jaehyun from NCT/Paul London #Wang Jun Kai/Sawyer Zheng - future model Dong Si Cheng aka Winwin from nct 02:22, July 9, 2017 (UTC) #Park Yury or Park Yuri/Andrew Park #Trevor Jackson/Stefan Emsworth #Choi Bomin from Golden Child/Tobias Oh #Francisco Lachowski/Esteban Torres Semi-Inactive/RP On Request #Jeong Jinwoon/Benedict Cho #Jamie Bell/Ethan Crowther Reserved *Kim Ji-Soo (BLΛƆKPIИK) 19:26, August 26, 2017 (UTC) *Bernardo Velasco 05:20, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Omnia *Park Soo-Young Red Velvet — Bai Wu *Jeon Jung-Kook — Apollo Moon *Jung Soo-Jung f(x) — Rawiya Sassari *Nam Ji-Hyun 4Minute — Kresselia Moon *Katherine McNamara — Kīlauea Vulgate *Myoui Mina — Kiyomi Inoue :❆ *Chou Tzuyu Chou, TWICE — IG Page *Hirai Momo — Ruiko Takayama *Rosie Tupper — Elodie Schmidt :reserved ::Yoo Seonho ::Ong Seongwoo ::Jennie Kim (BLΛƆKPIИK) ::Valentina Lyapina (Jessica Fleming) Uni In Use: Active *Joe Collier, Peter Summers *James Franco, Jarryd Summers *Larsen Thompson, Scarlet Banriff *Elizabeth Hiley, Blake Lich *Jade Weber, Genesis Siyana *Malina Weissman, Amphitrite Othrys *Elizabeth Olsen, Violet Jenson *Chloe Nørgaard, Rachel Griffin *Annalise Basso, Nyx Rowland *Chandler Riggs, Marcel Graves (shared with Hecate) *Alina Politova, Brisbane Woom Inactive: (Not included in character count) *Jennifer Morrison, Mera Nereus *Melissa Benoist, Liselotte Kranz-Langrboek *Brandon Ruth, Alex Summers Reserved: *'Kate Mara' Reserved on: 04:38, June 14, 2017 (UTC) *'Cara Delevingne' Reserved on: 07:45, August 10, 2017 (UTC) *'Louise Fankhänel' Reserved on: 04:49, August 23, 2017 (UTC) *'Alexandra Daddario' Reserved on: 21:17, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Livi Characters *Bastian Park-Zelmerlöw - Lee Dongmin (Cha Eunwoo, Astro) *Zakynthos Rosendale - Levi Miller *Seunghyun Park - Kim Jongin (Kai, EXO) *Theofanis Michelakakis - Yoon Jeonghan (Jeonghan, SEVENTEEN) *Finley Cahill - Yoon Sanha (Sanha, Astro) *Key Jung - Lee Jihoon (Woozi, SEVENTEEN) *Taeyang Kang - Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi, SEVENTEEN) *Samuel Sung - Zhong Chenle (Chenle, NCT) *Renshu Li - Jing Boran *Serena Tokugawa - Nana Komatsu *Cristiano Alarcón - Kim Samuel *Gianluca Romano - Choi Hansol (Vernon, SEVENTEEN) Children *Luna Jung - Jeong Wonhee Reserved Models *Park Bo-Gum (reserved for Bastian) - 04:37, June 16, 2017 (UTC) *Wendy Son / Son Seungwan (Wendy, Red Velvet) - 06:38, July 10, 2017 (UTC) * Moon Taeil (Taeil, NCT) - 14:14, September 12, 2017 (UTC) * Boo Seungkwan (Seungkwan, SEVENTEEN) - 06:17, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Ellie *Sasha Volosatov (Kevin O'Shay) *Conor Doherty (reserved) 16:57, May 20, 2017 (UTC) *Natalie Dormer (Renée Leroux) *Idris Elba (Joaquin Harkness) *Avan Jogia (Raja Chaudhuri) *Callan Mcauliffe (Andrew Finley) *Dominic Sherwood (reserved) 00:39, July 14, 2017 (UTC) *Lily James (Cedrica Ackerman) *Cameron Boyce (Louis Baudelaire) PaintedRed *Antonina Vasylchenko - Aleks Tereshchenko *Willow Shields - Megara Rosendale *Kevin Redder - Elias Flores *Hugh Vidler - Felix Adair *Cailin Russo - Latte "Tay" Coffee *Joey King - Zoé Chevalier **Alexis Bledel - RESERVED! Zoé 4th - 7th Year *Xavier Dolan - Philippe Baudelaire *Ashley Moore - Aleina Clayton *Lyndsy Fonseca - Delilah Lancaster *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Xavier Hartt *Nam Joo Hyuk - RESERVED! Liss Active Very small chance I am willing to share these models, but do ask if you so wish. *Ashley Benson - Alexander Richards *Sasha Luss - Anzhelika Kazakova *Louisa Rose Allen - Astrid Larsen *Carlson Young - Brandy Ardelean *Kaya Scodelario - Bronwen Blake *Jamie Dornan - Carlisle Valois *Dita Von Teese - Celine Baudelaire *Pheobe Tonkin - Elisabeth Vermont *Sophie Nelisse - Katarina Gilcrease *Allison Harvard - Paisley Holmes *Magdalena Zalejska - Pythia Tesla *Janel Parrish - Valerie Knight-Cuyler *Thomas Doherty - Reserved on 8/19 *Rose McIver- Reserved on 8/23 - Semi-Active/Inactive More willing to share these models. *Ansel Elgort - Arthur Schmidt *Tyler Hoechlin - Alfonso Torres *Hale Appleman - Duke Voll *Zachary Quinto - Kristopher Blake *Diane Geurrero - Lyndsey Fonseca SoA Active #Katie McGrath - Sabrina le Fey #Jack Falahee - Søren Vynter #Alisha Wainwright - Dido Marie #Matthew Daddario - Séverin Évreux #Courtney Act - Mrs. Mordre #Madhuri Dixit - Sunita Chaudhuri #Viola Davis - Aretha Harkness #Louis Hynes - Florian von der Lüne #Dominic Cooper - Cyril Baudelaire #Taylor Swift - Lisette Baudelaire #Richard Madden - Ambroise Valois #Lady Gaga - Blanché Dubois #Jannick Schumann - Magnus Larsen Inactive/RP upon Request #Douglas Booth - Andrew Lenton *RESERVED - Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman 18:45, July 5, 2017 (UTC) *RESERVED - Henry Cavill 21:44, August 20, 2017 (UTC) *RESERVED - Steven Strait 20:28, August 16, 2017 (UTC) *RESERVED - Daniel Bederov 09:59, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Empress #Akise Aru from Anime: Mirai Nikki (Future Diary). Being used for Matsudaira Jinho. Zodijak #Jean-Luc Bilodeau - David Saint-Clair #Emeraude Toubia - reserved on June 26th #Oliver Hudson - reserved on July 4th Midnight Sonata Active #Cintia Dicker - Larissa Skye #Chloe Grace Moretz - Krystiana Rowland #Brett Dalton - Kendrick Rowland #William Franklyn-Miller - Xavier Prescott-Cuyler #Lena Headey - Olympé Baudelaire Reserved #Natalie Alyn Lind - 05:51, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Thistle Ali *Alicia Silverstone - Billie Jean Gardner *Harry Styles - reserved June 30, 2017 Kibeth In Use *Marcus Hedbrandh - Clarence Bishop *Gülcan Arslan - Séphora Baudelaire *Tarjei Sandvik Moe - Kell Larsen *Kiko Mizuhara - Aline Selwyn *Sara Arjun - Roshani Singh *Jacob Tremblay - Dorian Baudelaire Reserved *Neelam Gill 21:30, August 22, 2017 (UTC) (roshani future) *Frida Gustavsson 21:30, August 22, 2017 (UTC) *Tashi Rodriguez 23:27, August 24, 2017 (UTC) *Tom Webb 18:01, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Cloudy In Use: *Leah Cramer - Harper Westbridge *Danielle Campbell - Ryann Faute *Shelley Hennig - Erin Primlyn *Dodie Clark - Valerie Londyn *Jane Levy - Gale Caron Reserved: Audrey Reserved *Park Minhyuk (Rocky; Astro) (20:00, August 26, 2017 (UTC)) Chris *Matt Dallas-8/29/17 *Selena Tyrrell-Adele Adkins Hannah Characters- *Marina Nery - Bianca Archer *Kennedi Clements - SamanthaFowler *Dua Lipa - Kamille MacConnell Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress